The League of Draaaven
by Capless
Summary: Just a simple fanfic in the cannon. Tells the story of the most glorious champion... DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN!
1. Intro

"DRAVEN! DRAVEN! DRAVEN!"

Hear that? That's the sound of the glory I crave and get every time I step on that stage. The name's Draven. Actually, scratch that… The names Draaaaaaaaven. Well anyways, you should hear about my glorious backstory before the equally glorious present! Ha ha ha! Well anyways, it all started back in my teenage years.


	2. The Beginning

Welcome blessed reader to chapter one of the best fanfic ever! The name's Capless. I enjoy playing League (Well duh…), playing kendama ( Legacie), growing carnivorous plants (Yes that means meat eating plants like the Venus Fly-Trap), and watching the anime Chuunibyou! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ok. So I don't really remember my childhood years but I'll tell them to you the best I can. The best obviously! Haha! It all started when I was sauntering through the Noxian streets during a victory festival. We had just beaten the Demacians in a Battle in Summoner's Rift! Our proud team stood proud and victorious on the massive stage while fireworks streamed behind them. I remember the longing for that glory and recognition. I then heard my bro Darius call from the stage "Yo bro! Come on down! You can meet my teammates!" I responded by just shaking my head in tears and walking away like a sad mummy. Later, I went to my buddy Singed for advice.

That's right kids, even Draven needed advice back then! He said that he had a prescription medicine for self-esteem. He gave me a few little jars of purple pills that read, "The Pill of Confidence". He told me to take one a day. I said my thanks and went home. Over the course of the next few weeks, I started taking more and more pills than the prescription instructed. I thought I needed all the help I could get. Then, on that fabulous day, I took the whole last jar in one big gulp. Then, I started spazzing out and my vision went fuzzy. Then I sunk to the floor.


	3. The Transformation

Welcome back to another chapter of the best fanfic ever! (Notice I model Draven :p) Well, let's get right to it! Enjoy!

As I blearily opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a bright light. I also heard familiar voices saying,

"Look! He's waking up!"

As my vision cleared, many people came into focus. I saw Darius, Katarina, Riven, and even Talon. I also saw Soraka and Cassiopeia briskly walking (and slithering!) around me adjusting and IV, checking my heart rate, and other things I didn't get (I still don't…). Then Darius asked in a strangely concerned tone,

"Are you ok? After the festival, I came home to you unconscious on the ground with a bottle labeled "The Pill of Confidence". I figured you overdosed or something!"

I told him I was fine. But somehow, I felt different! I felt I could do anything! It was GREAT! I said it again but I felt so much better about myself! I ripped out my IV, took off the heart monitor and said my hello's to everyone in the room. When Cass and Soraka expressed their concerns, I just waved them off and strutted like a bounty hunter out of the hospital.


	4. The Army Adventure

Whooo! Chapter four! Hope you guys enjoy! This one might be a bit longer. Thanks for all the comment and feedback! Especially you Ryder1478…

His comment: My friend, the summary is wrong: its DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN.

All I have to say is: Wow. Draven fanatic much…

So, as you know, my (unappreciated) glory all started in the Noxian Army. I enrolled after my bro Darius so he was already a Demacian Killing Commander. I somehow went from private to chore boy (Below private! How does that work?!) Well anyways, with a little effort and Draaaaaaaaaaaaven, I went out to my first fight! I'll never forget it… my first (and last) kill.

Noxian Soldiers+Darius: "Noxuuuuuuuuussss! Blarrrrrgggghhhhh!"

Demacian Soldiers: "Demaaaaaaciaaaaaaaa! Spin2Win! He shall not falter!"

Me: Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven!

Riven: "Draven! Shut up! Stick to the Noxian battle cry! Not the "Draven Battle Cry".

Me: "Fine Commander Riven… Harrumph. *under breath*, *draaaaaaven*"

Darius: "Draven! Show some respect!"

Me: "Fine."

So, I went to try to kill a Demacian soldier. I ran up to him and screamed in his face,

"You ready for da Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven?!"

Before he could say anything I killed him and when he fell over I put one foot on his (unsevered) head and yelled,

"Who wants some Draaaven?"

Then, the whole Noxian army and some Demacians looked my way and gave me a dirty look before continuing to fighting. I heard them muttering that they thought every army has that one person. After the battle, everyone avoided me. I thought that the Noxian army just wasn't ready to have so much Draaaaaaven at once so I resigned and looked for a new job.


	5. The Preparation

Welcome to another chapter! Thank you all for the comments and reviews!

Replies:

Draven: Well, I'm sure you do! Obviously… hope you like how I depicted you! I hope you like the next chapters!

Ryder1478: Already changed friend! Thanks for the um… editing idea.

OK! I had just resigned from the Noxian military since they weren't quite ready for the power of Draaaaaaaaaaven. I started looking for a job since I need to pay my rent. I was flipping through the job offer section of the Noxus Times and found something! The ad read,

"Need new executioner! Old one died from accidentally chopping off his foot when he missed his target. Stage is included,".

I thought that this job had some real potential for some Draaaaven… So I went to the Noxian jail and signed my waivers.

Me: "Hmmm. Let's see."

Waivers: " We are not responsible for any blood stains on clothes, garmets, etc. We are not responsible for any accidental or deliberate injury. We are not responsible for accidental death or any accidental mortal injury,".

The next thing I knew I was a certified Noxian executioner and my first execution would be in three days! I would be executing some Demacian spy. The days to come were used training and practicing. But first, I had to find my weapon of choice. First, I tried my brother's axes. I knew I wanted an axe but not one this heavy! I liked the throwing axes but those were too boring. I needed flair and Draaaaaven. I went to the local blacksmith and asked him for advice. He said that he could make a custom throwing axe that was larger than the conventional throwing axe but more powerful. I asked him for four. Two normal sized ones and two giant ones for a rolling axe move I liked to call, "Whirling Death". Soon, my axes were done. They were epic! The handles were circular and spun for more momentum and the blades were flashy and suited for my style. When I got home, I spent the day practicing. I found that I could spin an axe before throwing and the attack was more powerful. In the blink of an eye, I was gearing up for my first execution.


	6. The Execution

Sorry for being on hiatus lately… or maybe the past couple months… Well anyways, hope you guys enjoy the story!

Today was the day to show the world. To show the world, DRAAAAVEN! I was getting ready in the changing room right behind the stage as I prepared for the first Draaaaven execution in history. I donned my armor, spiked my hair straight up, and for the final touch, a white scarf. I sharpened my axes and stepped out onto the stage.

The crowd sat in silence as I stepped out. I was disappointed so figured to try to rally the crowd.

"YEAH! Who wants some Draven?!"

No response. I decided to just get a move on.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road! Bring him on up!"

A gate opened and young man with many tattoos stepped onto the stage. I asked him if he knew what was going to happen to him but he ignored me and stared at the ground. After awhile, he said,

"I am proud of what I have done for my country and I am not afraid of death so why don't you hurry up and kill me?"

I responded with an "OK then lets get started… Go run to the door and make your escape,"

Now the crowd was going nuts. They were booing and yelling and calling me a traitor to Noxus. But it all stopped as the Demacian started running. They all stared at me as I calmly took out one of my axes, started to spin it, and hurled it at the fleeing Demacian. It hit him with a squelching noise as it punctured his back. He fell dead. I heard a noise. A glorious one at that! The crowd was chanting my name over and over.

"DRAVEN DRAVEN DRAVEN DRAVEN!"

I stood there for a while taking all the glory in and rallying the crowd further. It was great.


End file.
